The End Of The Road
by MandiPanda21
Summary: Hmmm well Theresa wants a divorce, TheRox fic. Check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Emotionless. Theresa sat across from her husband at dinner that night emotionless, not feeling anything, numb to any emotions. For the past year or so her marriage had started to crumble. Theresa hardly recognized him anymore and it was now taking a toll on their marriage. When she would look into her husband's eyes she would see a stranger occupying his body and soul. He wasn't the same man she married long ago. The man he once was now was a figment of her imagination.  
  
Trust. Trust had been absent from their relationship not too long after they got married. As time went on things became worse, not knowing if they could trust each other. The barely spoke to each other day in and day out. Whenever things would bother either of them, they never came to the other to confide in. The trust that had built their relationship was now absent. No longer could they trust each other with the smallest things. It just wasn't them either, it was the world. The world had always been against them. Evil outside forces were always trying to drive a wedge between them. Until recently they hadn't succeeded, but now anything and everything could come between them.  
  
Loyalty. Constant business trips always left Theresa wondering if she was being played for a fool. She understood that there would be many nights when she would be left at home alone because of his job. He made that very clear before they took their vows. But she never thought that she would be alone for weeks and months at a time. This was not what she expected at all. Of course he always said that it was just for business and always denied that he was having an affair whenever she questioned him. Part of her never believed him, but her heart said another thing. She would go on ignoring all the facts, and ignoring the truth.  
  
Sitting before her children always proved to be a real struggle for her. She had to keep smiling no matter how bad things really were. She couldn't give any hint to her children that their parents were on the edge of filing for a divorce. So she sat there picking up peas with her fork and smashing them against her plate, imagining that the peas were his head. It's the only way she ever got through a meal with him staring at her like a hawk.  
  
Every now and then when she believed he wasn't staring at her, she would look at him, the hatred she held for him burning in her eyes. Theresa then turned her focus onto their children. Alex and Alexis were only 14 months old, so young and innocent in all of this, yet they were tangled up in this web they weaved. Theresa always told herself that the twins were conceived from love, but a part of her heart told her that they weren't. Theresa could remember the night that all too well.  
  
Theresa sat in her room looking out her window for him. He was late again for the 4th night in a row and he hadn't even called to say that he was going to be late. Theresa wasn't stupid, she knew what he was doing. She drifted off in the land our their wonderful memories. Memories that made her laugh, not cry. She snapped out of that land as soon as she heard a car door being slammed loudly. Looking back out her window she saw him. He stood hanging over his car in another one of his drunken stupors. She felt so embarrassed and so alone in this world.  
  
As she heard the front door slam, she got up very slowly and made her way downstairs. He was clinging to the railings and was rambling on about something that made no sense to her. He looked up to Theresa who was watching his every move. He smiled as he collapsed onto the stairs. Theresa rolled her eyes and she went and helped him upstairs. Exhausted from carrying him, Theresa fell back with him onto their bed. She looked at him and wondered what happened to him. Where had he gone, why was he not happy with the life they had made together? It was a mystery to her as everything about him now was.  
  
"Hey Resa!" He shouted with a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
Theresa said nothing in return. She hated talking to him when he was this drunk. He was worse than the children whenever he got that drunk. She was very disgusted with him just then and fed up with her life. She had once imagined marrying him would be a life of glamour, dinner parties on the weekends, exotic vacations, her life was nothing like that.  
  
"I said hey Resa!" he managed to slur before closing his eyes and passing out.  
  
"Why me?" Theresa asked in tears as she ran to the balcony outside the guest's room. She always escaped there when life seemed to hard. Sitting there on that cold night, Theresa wrapped her arms around herself trying to find some kind of warmth. As she stared off into the sky, searching for the one star to wish upon, he came and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered as his fingers roamed her body as though he owned her. He didn't own her though and she wouldn't let him go on believing so. "Get your filthy fingers off me! God knows where they have been just tonight."  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"   
  
She stared at him and wondered if he really knew why she hated him so much, but she then realized that anyone as slow as him wouldn't.  
  
"What do you think is wrong? You come home late for the 4th night in the row. And let me add that you are piss ass drunk too! Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Well, I can tell you that, but," he said as he placed wet kisses along her neck, "you'd never believe me."  
  
"Stop it," she said as she pushed him off. "I'm not sleeping with you. Not now, not ever again!"  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"I do too! I think we should discuss getting a...." she stopped as he kissed her.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No, you know you want me."  
  
"Leave me alone right now! I swear to God you'll regret touching me!"  
  
"Yadda yadda yadda," he laughed. "Admit it, Theresa, you want me to make love to you."  
  
"Never!"  
  
Pushing her on back onto the bed, he slowly pressed his body against hers. She could smell all the whiskey on his breath. It made her want to vomit, but she had nowhere to go she was trapped under him and she would have to let him do what he wanted.  
  
Theresa shivered a bit as she tried to forget that night. It was something she never wanted to experience again...at least with him.  
  
******************************  
  
He could feel the tension between them rising with every sigh or breath taken. He wondered what happened to them. He just couldn't understand how a couple so perfectly in love could fall out like they were. Trying to communicate with Theresa was like trying to commit suicide by jumping out of a basement window. So he sat there, not really eating anything, just pretending for the kid's sakes. If it wasn't for them he would have been gone months ago, both Theresa and him knew that.  
  
"How was school today?" He asked Ethan just trying to break the silence that lingered throughout the walls of their home.  
  
"Okay," Ethan replied as he played with his mashed potatoes. He too was feeling the tension, "Can I please be excused?"  
  
Theresa looked to her husband who was looking directly at her. Both knew at that moment that things were about to take a turn for the worse.  
  
"Of course. Please put Alexis and Alex in their cribs until I can come upstairs to see to them," she said very coldly like to her son.  
  
Ethan did what his mother asked. He knew things were hard for his parents and he wanted to help out the best he could even if it meant that he had to stay home and not have many close friends. He didn't want to see his parents divorced like so many other of his friend's parents were. Every night before he would go to bed he would pray to God for one thing and one thing only...for his parents to find some way to overcome their problems.  
  
******************************  
  
It's sad to think, we're not gonna make it  
  
And it's gotten to the point where we just can fake it (Ooo)  
  
For some unGodly reason we just won't let it down (let it down)   
  
"See what you did!" Theresa exclaimed furiously as she stood up and threw her napkin onto her plate.  
  
"Me!?" He said approaching her and trying to keep his voice low so the children wouldn't hear them arguing yet again. "Don't you dare try to blame this on me!"  
  
"Get your finger out of my face!" She said as she pushed him back.  
  
"You can't keep telling me what to do, Theresa. I'm not one of our 14 month old twins!"  
  
"I know that! Don't you think I know that?" She shouted as she slammed the dirty dishes into the sink. "I know that," she cried.  
  
Both knew what was now coming. Neither one of them wanted to say it, but one of them had to.  
  
I guess neither one of us (neither one of us)   
  
Wants to be the first to say good bye  
  
"Fox, I think we should sit down and talk about getting a divorce," she said coolly.  
  
"What? How can you say that? We have 5 years and three children together!"  
  
"We can't go on like this. I'm sick of pretending that everything is fine, Fox. Day after day I feel like we're falling apart. Don't," she paused to whip her tears before continuing, "don't you think I hear everything that is being said about you?"  
  
"It's all lies!"  
  
"I don't know that for a fact and I can't go on assuming that they are just that."  
  
"Fine!" He shouted, finally letting his anger out. "You want it that way? You'll get it that way!" He said before throwing Theresa's favorite crystal at the wall.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" She cried. Theresa ran trying to stop Fox from continuing his destructive behavior, but as she was approaching him he threw one of her favorite glasses, accidentally striking her in the face. Theresa cried out in pain as she feel to the floor, her hand covering the part of her face that was hit. Fox ran to her side after realizing what he had done. Crying hysterically though Theresa said, "Get away from me you bastard! Leave! Get Out!" Theresa brought her hand to her face to see it covered with a large amount of blood. Fox didn't want to make things worse so he left, not knowing where he would go.  
  
"I'm leaving," he told her. Fox gave one last look back at the life he once had before exiting his house for good, "I'm so sorry, Theresa."  
  
******************************  
  
I keep on wondering (wondering)  
  
What I'm gonna do with out ya (do without you)  
  
And I guess you must be wondering that same thing too (Ooo)  
  
After putting Alexis and Alex to bed and explaining the situation between Fox and her to Ethan, Theresa sat trying to relax in a nice, warm, bubble bath. With the lights turned down low and candles lit around the tub, Theresa tried closing her eyes and thinking happy thoughts. She wanted to erase any memories of Fox that she thought were useless to her now that he was gone, but she couldn't. She didn't know it just then, but he would remain a strong presence in her life whether or not he was a visible presence.  
  
Theresa wondered what her life was going to be like from now on. Would she share custody of the children with him? Would he ask for another chance? Would she say yes if he did? Even though she wanted to be free of the pain he was causing her, she didn't want to see him leave. She needed him whether she wanted to admit it or not.  
  
"Oh Fox, where are you?" She sighed restlessly as she let her body slip into the water.  
  
******************************  
  
Fox wandered the streets of Harmony aimlessly. He couldn't concentrate on anything but her. She was in his heart and soul, always would be no matter what happened. As he walked around he wondered what would become of their children and them. Would he take them away from her? He was after all able to support them financially. But more importantly, could they ever be just friends??  
  
Fox didn't want to be just friends with her. He just wanted to be her husband. He wished that he could kick himself in the ass that night. This was all his fault for never being at home and never showing her the love she so richly deserved.  
  
"God, Theresa, I need you!"  
  
******************************  
  
So we go on go on together living our lives (living our lives)  
  
Because neither one of us (neither one of us)  
  
Wants to be the first to say good bye  
  
Theresa tried going on the next days the best that she could. She was now an emotional wreck because of him. Going on was proving to be harder than she imagined.   
  
She tried to concentrate on her new life, her life without him. But as the reminders kept coming, the memories kept flooding her. Everywhere she turned there as something reminding her of him. It was especially difficult for her to look into their children's eyes and see him. She knew that she would go on for the rest of her life looking into her children's eyes and see him. They were a blessing, but their father was a curse.  
  
"I'll get it!" Theresa shouted as she made her way to the door. Theresa peaked through to see who it was before answering the door. She had been doing that ever since Fox left. She didn't know if he'd be back and what he'd do so she had to be careful she had seen some crazy behavior from him before. Better safe than sorry, she figured. "Whitney," she said a little surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh honey, I just heard. I'm so sorry," she said as she hugged her best friend. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Surprisingly well," she smiled. "I'm happier now, Whit."  
  
"How can you be happy by yourself?"  
  
"If you lived with him for the past 5 years, you would've know how I felt. I feel free now, Whit. I can go on smiling everyday and not have to worry about where he is or what he's doing."  
  
"Can you just say goodbye like that to what you had with him?"  
  
******************************  
  
Oooooh ev'rytime I find the nerve   
  
Every time I find the nerve to say I'm leavin' (leavin')  
  
Oh, memories, those old memories get in my way (my way my way)  
  
"Fox, are you sure you want to do this?" Ethan asked as he went over the divorce papers one last time.  
  
"It's the only thing I can do. Theresa wants nothing to do with me."  
  
"Have you thought about how this will affect Ethan, Alex, and Alexis?"  
  
"Yes, I have. They'll be hurt and confused for quite some time, but they'll see someday that this is for the best."  
  
"Ready?" He asked as he passed Fox a pen to sign the papers.  
  
"I guess," he reached for the pen, but Ethan pulled away.  
  
"I have one last question before you sign this. Are you ready to say goodbye to her? You'll never have her again."  
  
Oh (Ooo) Lord knows it's only me only knows it's only me   
  
That I'm deceiving  
  
"Yes, Ethan," Fox said as he nodded his head, "this is for the best."  
  
******************************  
  
When it comes to say good bye   
  
That's a simple word that I just cannot say  
  
"It's not like I'm saying goodbye to him forever," Theresa said a little uncomfortable. "I'll see him still, we'll remain friends."  
  
"How do you know he wants to be just friends?"  
  
"If he wants to see his children he'll remain just friends with me."  
  
There can be no way (be no way)   
  
This can have a happy ending (happy ending)   
  
So we just go on (we go on) hurting and pretending  
  
And convincing ourselves to give it just one more try (one more try)  
  
"Excuse me, Whit," Theresa said as she made her way to the door once more. "Fox," she said as though she could barely speak. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to talk. Now."  
  
Whitney went upstairs to watch the children while Theresa and Fox sat downstairs talking. Theresa wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about, she wasn't sure if there was anything they needed to talk about.  
  
Maybe he wants to talk about who will have custody.  
  
"So let's talk," she said.  
  
"Theresa, I'm here because I...well here," he said passing her an envelope."  
  
"What is it?" She asked, not wanting to open it.  
  
"Look."  
  
Theresa carefully opened it and removed the papers from inside. She only had to skim over them to know what they were. She nodded her head and turned to him, "Do you have a pen?"  
  
"So you are so quick to throw away our lives together?"  
  
"Don't start, Fox. You know we've reached the last straw. The other night was the last night I am going to put up with your lies and destructive behavior. See this," she said as she removed the bandage from her right cheek, "this is what you did to me. Do you want to add more bruises like this? I've had them for years now, you've just been ignoring them."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry! I wish you could see that. I don't want to give up on us. Please, let's give it one more try."  
  
Because neither one of us (Neither one of us)  
  
Wants to be the first to say  
  
Neither one of us (neither one of us) Wants to be the first to say  
  
Neither one of us (Neither one of us) wants to be the first to say  
  
Farewell my love, goodbye (goodbye)  
  
"No, Fox," she said, "I can't. One last time will just lead to another and it won't end. I need to be free. Please, give me a pen."  
  
As Theresa was signing her signature on the divorce papers, Fox said with tears in his eyes, "What happened to us?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened to us?" Theresa said as though she was rather shock to hear him say that. "Do I really have to answer that, Fox? You know as clear as I do why our marriage fell apart."  
  
"Why do you think that it's just my fault? We both failed, Theresa. We did nothing to save our marriage even though we knew what was coming."  
  
"I'm not the one who was gone for months and weeks at a time doing God knows what."  
  
"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you. It's not like we'll get anywhere that way."  
  
"Good, well then if that's all you can leave." Passing the divorce papers, "Here, I hope I've signed everything that I needed to."  
  
Flipping through the pages and skimming over them Fox saw that everything was signed. Within the next few days their lives that they began together would be over just like that. Thrown away as though it meant nothing to her. Fox stood up and began to leave, but as he reached the door he turned around to face her, "Say the word and we can forget we ever signed these. I'll rip them up and we can pick up where we left off."  
  
Theresa just shook her head. She felt sorry for Fox because he couldn't handle the realization that she wanted nothing to do with him anymore as far as being married was concerned. Theresa bit her lip and said while looking up and not directly at him, "We've reached the end of the road, Fox. There's nowhere else for us to go."  
  
Fox didn't say anything else, there was no use to since her mind was made up. He left with anger running through his veins and pain growing in his heart. He knew for a while now that this would happened, but what he didn't know was how much it would hurt. He didn't want to feel any pain, but he was too vulnerable to pain. His childhood had ensured him of that.  
  
Fox needed to get into his car before he broke down. He could feel a breakdown approaching him and he could deal with it as long as he was alone. The thought of someone seeing him so lost and confused pushed him to run to his car which had now become his new home. Fox had plenty of money to stay in some fancy hotel, and knew enough people to stay with until he found his new home, but he didn't want to go to any of those places. Fox didn't sleep anyways so what was the point? He spent his days commiting himself to his work and spent his nights driving around town. He never had a particular place in mind when he would start his engine. He would go where he seemed to be called to, that usually were places that held somekind of memory of Theresa and their family for him.  
  
That night Fox jumped into his car and started his engine just like he had done since he left, but this time he knew where he was going.  
  
Theresa collapsed against the door as she closed it. Seeing him so soon proved to be much harder than she had hoped. She had hoped to see in next time in court, not at home.  
  
"Theresa," Whitney said as she came downstairs, "what did Fox want?"  
  
"He needed my signature," she said absently as she sat in disbelief of the whole situation.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I signed the divorce papers," she said as she snapped back into reality. "It's over, Whit, I'm free."  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry, honey. I know this must be so painful."  
  
"It is," she cried as she brokedown into tears. "I knew never it would hurt like this."  
  
"I know," Whitney said as she hugged her friend, "just remember all of the wonderful memories you both made together. You'll always have them."  
  
Whitney was right, Theresa had some wonderful memories of Fox that no one could ever take away from her. She smiled as they seemed to flood her memory. She could still remember the first time they met.  
  
After an exhausting day, both physically and emotionally, all Theresa wanted to do was get to bed. She had faced a tough day after watching the man that she loved marry a different woman, her enemy-Gwen Hotchkiss. Once Pilar left her room with Little Ethan, Theresa turned off the lights and snuggled down into her warm covers. She felt safe and comfortable in her bed, it was the only place she felt safe now. Since becoming Mrs. Julian Crane, Theresa had to become more aware of the danger that came with the title. Both Rebecca and Ivy despised Theresa for being the only Mrs. Julian Crane and everyday they were scheming of new ways to get ride of her. Theresa hated always having to keep her guard up, it was exhausting, but she had to do it for her son's safety as her own. But doing so only made Theresa stronger and much wiser. She was dealt a bad hand of cards, but everyday she was using them to her advantage.  
  
As Theresa drifted off to sleep, a man slipped into her room without her even knowing. As he slowly approached her bed her began to remove his garments. Slowly he removed his shirt and threw it to the side. Unzziping his pants, he slowly slipped out of them and threw them to hte side too. Now in just his boxers, he laid his hands on the bed and began to slowly unravel the covers.   
  
Theresa felt somekind of movement from her behind, as she looked back she saw a strange man nearly naked in the dark. Jumping out of bed she screamed, "Get out! Somebody help me please!" No one came as Theresa frantically continued to scream, "Stop! Please get out of my room and leave me alone!"  
  
Ethan ran to Theresa's rescue and began to duke it out with the strange man in her room. Theresa continued to scream as the two fought. After fighting for a few minutes with the doors locked, Samn broke through the door. Gwen turned on the lights as everone stood shocked to see him standing before their very eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked with disgust.  
  
"Oh I don't believe it!" Ivy exclamied.  
  
"You!" A shocked Julian added.  
  
Theresa stood silent listening to everyone. It appeared to her as though the strange man was not welcomed by any of the Cranes. This sparked her interest in him imensily.  
  
"Hello step-mommy," he said approaching her. "I saw your picture in the paper, it didn't do you justice. But I guess you don't know who I am. In which case, allow me to introduce myself. Nicholas Forworth Crane, Fox for short. I'm the uh sencond son of...wait a minute. I tell a lie. The truth is I'm the first son of Ivy and Julian Crane," he finished as he shot a glance to Ethan."  
  
Theresa smiled, but kept in her laughter for the moment being. A million thoughts ran through her as she watched Fox's every move.  
  
So this is Fox. Cute, very cute indeed.  
  
Julian questioned Fox as to why they should be recipients of such a lovely homecoming. Fox cleary explaned that he thought that Julian was dead which meant that he could collect his inheritence. He informed them all on how he was in debt because of his gambling and how he was kicked out of yet another school. This was no surprise to both Ivy and Julian. They were use to this kind of behavior from Fox. This though, was all new to Theresa and for some reason, Theresa liked the bad side of this Crane heir.  
  
"He came for money, but found something more," Theresa told herself.   
  
As Fox drove to his destination, the memory of meeting Theresa and becoming infactuated with her played through his mind. But one part from that day stuck out in his mind...Ethan's warning.  
  
"Look, I don't care why you came back, but just know this one thing. You stay away from Theresa. You understand me? You stay the hell away from her."   
  
Ethan's warning only made Theresa appear more desirable to Fox. She was like a tempted fruit in the garden of Eden.  
  
"I'm to stay away from Theresa? Why? Why do you care, half-bro? Don't you have a wife now? Why should you care if I hang around with my step-mom?"  
  
Fox could see that he knew how to get under Ethan's skin and he loved it.  
  
Fox sighed as he snapped back to where he was at now. Life was so much fun back then, now it was sad and depressing. Fox parked his car and got out. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.  
  
"Fox, what are you doing here this late?" Ethan asked as he began to wake up.  
  
"Here's the papers. I need you to do me one more favor though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me full custody of Alex and Alexis."  
  
Mandi 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had past since the divorce had been finalized. The pain of Theresa's marriage ending was slowly improving everyday, but even so her heart ached whenever anyone mentioned Fox's name around her. Theresa had been lucky enough to not encounter his presence in public so far. Theresa knew though that wouldn't always be the case however.  
  
"Theresa, honey, are you sure you don't want me to stay for the night? I honestly don't mind being here," Whitney told her as Theresa absently kept herself busy with non-important things.  
  
"You may not mind, but I do, Whit," Theresa sighed. "I'm not a little vulnerable girl anymore. I can handle the pain just fine by myself. If you really want to help me out, you'll go have dinner with Chad and tell him how much you'll always love him."  
  
"Theresa..." Whitney began, but was cut off by Theresa instantly.  
  
"I won't hear of any excuses, Whit. Please, just go see Chad."  
  
Whitney gave up, she didn't want to argue with Theresa, especially with her in her fragile case. Whitney grabbed her things, kissed Theresa goodbye, and left to go see Chad. Theresa was now left by herself with the thoughts that ran throughout her head. Ever since Fox left, Theresa's thoughts had haunted her at night causing her to lose countless hours of sleep. Theresa had turned into a walking zombie the way that she fought to stay awake all the time. Whitney was the only one who seemed to notice that Theresa was slowly setting herself up for a mental breakdown or possibly even worse. Theresa was too blind to even realize that she barely ate or slept anymore. If not for Whitney bringing meals over everyday, Theresa and the children would have starved.  
  
Besides Whitney and Chad, there was no one else for Theresa to count on for things like that. Luis and Sheridan had moved overseas once Alistair suddenly died of a heart attack a few years earlier. She understood why Luis and Sheridan needed to leave, so she didn't hold them responsible for not coming back when tragedy stuck. Theresa couldn't hold anything against Miguel either when he left to go find Charity. Being the big believer in fate that she was, Theresa also understood that you only find your soul mate once in your life and to not put up a fight for them would be the biggest mistake in your life. Paloma though was a different story. Theresa had not heard from Miguel when Pilar took ill. No one knew anything about his where abouts so it was impossible to contact him. Luis could not make it down either because he himself was in the hospital after being in a car accident that killed his youngest daughter. Paloma though, after receiving countless phone calls and emails refused to come and say her final goodbye to her own mother. Theresa could not understand this and vowed not to ever forgive her the day that Pilar died.  
  
Deciding that she had to keep herself busy and awake, Theresa made a pot of coffee as she removed a small pill bottle from her purse and swallowed three pink pills. Instantly Theresa felt as though some of the weight on her shoulders had been carried away. Now feeling much better, Theresa decided that she could do some cleaning that she had put off for the longest time. 'Anything to keep my sanity,' Theresa thought. Tears came to her eyes as she dusted off the last photo that she took with Pilar before her death. Just staring at that photo brought her back to that day, the day that she died when her mother died.  
  
"Are you sure Paloma said she was coming?" A pale, and very weak Pilar asked as she tried to gasp for air.  
  
Theresa sat with a guilty conscience trying to decide whether or not she wanted to give her mother hope or sadness before she died. She knew in her head that Paloma was not going to come home, but in her heart there was a tiny chance that she would follow her heart and do the right thing. Theresa was not going to bust her mother's hopes just then so she lied, "I'm sure, Mama. Paloma always jumped at the chance of coming home to Harmony. I'm sure she's on a plane head right to Harmony."  
  
Pilar could feel her breathing become more intense with every breath she struggled to make. She knew it was now or never to tell Theresa what she felt she needed to know. As she took a deep breath, that felt harsh to her, Pilar said, "Theresita, I won't be around for much longer and I just need to tell you how proud I am of you. I've had the privilege of watching you grow into a mature, beautiful, young lady. I use to be worried about you. I worried that you'd be lost if something ever happened to me, but I'm not worried anymore. You can take care of yourself if worse comes to worse, but you won't have to ever worry about that. Fox will be there right by your side to help you whenever you need him. Don't ever keep any secrets from him or the people you love. I know you have learned your lesson in that, but always keep that in mind. Whatever you do though, give Fox the benefit of doubt. He's a good man and he's your other half. You both complete each other. Promise me you'll always remember that, Theresita."  
  
"I promise," Theresa said as the tears trickled down her cheeks. Theresa awoke a few hours later to the sound of Pilar's monitor going off. Pilar had past away in her sleep peacefully without any worries or feeling any pain. As she pressed her mother's cold hand against her cheek, Theresa softly said, "I promise, Mama. I promise."  
  
She could feel all their eyes on her as she pushed the cart down the isle at the grocery store, with looks of pity all on their faces. Theresa didn't pity herself so she didn't see why they had to. Every now and then when she was minding her own business people Theresa knew fairly well would come up and tell her how sorry they were. Theresa thought that they were referring to her widely publicized divorce to the Crane heir, but little did she know the truth until she stood in the checkout line and saw the headline in the paper.  
  
Fox Crane Files For Full Custody In Bitter Divorce Battle  
  
Theresa nearly fainted upon reading the headline. Never in her life was she as shocked as she was just then. Theresa was determined to find out the truth about this, so she left her cart and ran to her car. Theresa drove to the Crane mansion, a place which she had hoped never to visit again. She pounded on the door furiously until finally someone came to answer.  
  
"Where is he!?" Theresa demanded to know as she pushed Ethan out of her way. "Is he upstairs?" She asked as she stopped half-way up the stairs until she heard his voice.  
  
"I'm right here," he said calmly as he appeared from behind closed doors.  
  
"You bastard!" She cried out as she ran down the stairs towards him. Ethan prevented her from doing anything she would later regret though by holding her back. She struggled to break free from his hold as she yelled at Fox in disgust. "How could you do this to me!?! I loved you once and this now is how you plan on repaying me?"  
  
"Theresa, just calm down and we can talk things over."  
  
"You want to talk things over, Fox? If you want to talk, talk to my lawyer," Theresa said as she finally broke free of Ethan's hold and left.  
  
"You do realize that she's not going to give you custody that easy, right?" Ethan asked as soon as Theresa had left. Ethan remembered his experience of fighting Theresa several times in the courts before. From what he could remember Theresa had won the ruling in her favor more times than anyone else.  
  
"I'll fight until the end," Fox said very determined to win. "Alex and Alexis are Cranes and they deserve to live the life of a Crane."  
  
Theresa collapsed onto the floor of her home as soon as she had closed the door behind her. She was in shock, but in more pain. To see Fox like that only cut her wound deeper causing her to feel when she didn't want to feel anymore pain. She managed to wipe away her tears and find the pills in her purse. Taking five this time, Theresa laid on the floor unconscious. No one was there to help her; once again she was all alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa laid on the floor unconscious in her empty house, not showing any signs of life. Off in another world was she, a world where pain never existed. Theresa found herself reaching for a door, where it lead she did not know. Every step she took forward she could feel the distance between her and the door becoming even greater. It was almost as though she was trying to beat the impossible. As she was about to give up in despair, the door slowly opened and much to her surprise she could see Fox playing with a boy and a girl, who were about the age of teenagers. After watching for a few minutes it hit Theresa who these children were...they were her babies. Slowly Theresa tried grasping for them, but the door just slammed shut in her face leaving her in tears. She knew all too well was this was foreshadowing.

"Theresa," she softly heard from a distance.

"Whose there?" she asked as tears began to fill her eyes. A part of her was now feeling like she was nothing but a disappointment to her children. 'I'm nothing, but a failure,' she thought to herself. "A pathetic failure," she finally said out loud.

"You are anything but, child," a gentle looking woman said as she mysteriously appeared from nothing.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" There were so many questions Theresa longed to ask, but she needed to know those first of all.

"Don't be bothered asking those questions, child. I was sent to you to try and make you see your wrong ways. Don't be frightened," she said noticing that Theresa had some concern as to who she really was. "I am not here to hurt you, only here to help."

"No one can help me," she said hopelessly. "I'm a failure as a mother, as a wife, and most of all as a daughter. I can't seem to do anything right. I've let my children down. They need a mother who is stable mentally. Right now, that's not me," she explained as the tears streaming down in red cheeks rapidly.

"Please, do not cry. Everything can be okay. It's up to you though. You need to get your revenge, child. There is one person, one person only responsible for your pain right now. Do onto him what he has done to you."

"I don't want him to suffer. I can't hurt him, no matter what he's done to me," she said a little surprised that such a kind, gentle looking woman would suggest such a thing.

"Exactly, my dear child. He doesn't want that to happen to you either. Both of you are so stubborn that neither of you can see what is right before your eyes. Forgive him. Though it may be hard to do, you will see in time that it was the right thing to do. You don't have much time left together. Do the right thing," the mysterious woman said as she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"What do you mean not enough time left?" she cried out, hoping desperately for an answer. Theresa knew that sentence could mean a number of different things. Was she going to die? Was Fox going to die? What was going to happen? "Dear God, won't someone tell me what that's suppose to mean?"

center/center

Fox had jumped into his car and followed Theresa back home. He saw her enter his old home franticly, tears streaming down her red cheeks. For a minute Fox sat in his car wondering why he even ran after her. They were divorced now and he had no claim to her, so why should he be chasing after her still? Fox turned the engine off though and made his way to the front door. He put all thoughts about turning around and going home aside. He was there and he didn't plan on leaving until he spoke to her. He rang the bell once, but he received no answer.

'Does she know it's me?' he thought.

A cold crisp wind swept through the town, causing Fox to grab a hold of the collar of his coat and bring it together to escape his neck and chest from the harsh wind that was passing through. Fox had thought it to be a passing wind, but it seemed to linger around the estate as though it was some kind of a haunting wind.

Fox looked around and wondered. Strange things always happened in Harmony, could he possibly be the next victim? He brushed away his foolish thoughts and continued to ring the doorbell. But still...no answer. Growing very impatient, Fox searched for his key to the house...it was nowhere to be find.

'Dammit! I must have left it at the mansion...'

By that time Fox was pounding furiously on the door, demanding that she answer and face him. "Open the damn door, Theresa!" It didn't matter though how much he pounded on the door or shouted, no one inside there was about to answer. Fox had had enough. Stepping back, Fox ran forward trying to break the door open. After doing so about three times, the door broke open. "Dammit, Theresa!" he shouted as he made his way inside, almost losing his balance and falling down in the process. Quickly though Fox saw Theresa's lifeless body laying there on the floor. For that moment Fox had forgotten that he and Theresa were divorced, he had forgotten that she no longer loved him, he had forgotten about everything that had happened up until that moment. No jealousy, no anger, no contempt towards her was left in his body and soul. He rushed to her side and checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was very weak. "Hold on, Theresa," he whispered to her as brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, "It's going to be okay."

Fox wanted to believe himself, he wanted to believe that she would be okay, but he wasn't a doctor and it didn't take a doctor to see that she was in bad shape. "God help her," he cried out looking above as though God would magically appear and save her.

center/center

A weak and groggy Theresa woke up later that night in Harmony hospital. She had no recollection of how she got there or why she was even there. All she knew at that moment was that her head was spinning and she was all alone in room hooked up to every machine that she possibly could be. As Theresa tried reaching for the nurse's call button, she realized that she was tied down. She could not move. Now more frightened Theresa screamed wildly for someone to come and help her.

"Calm down, Miss," the young and perhaps somewhat inexperienced nurse said as she entered the room. She looked at Theresa and felt sorry for her. She more so pitied her. Theresa was not much older than her and it made her wonder how one so young could end up there like that. The nurse just shook her head and turned off the call button.

"Why...why am I tied down?" she asked franticly. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

A look of concern suddenly appeared across the nurse's face. "You don't remember anything that happened earlier today?"

Theresa tried concentrating hard thinking back to the beginning of her day. She remembered Whitney had come over and that she had gone shopping and..."I remember getting very upset," she recalled slowly.

"Is there anything else you remember?" She asked slowly and patiently, not wanting to pressure Theresa into remembering. She was given exact orders to be as delicate as possible with this patient.

Theresa bit her lower lip and concentrated hard, but things seemed like a blur. "I...I remember arguing with my ex husband and taking off, but I don't remember anything else," she said breaking down in tears.

"It's okay," she told her, "it's normal for that to happen in situations like yours."

Theresa stopped crying and looked directly up at the nurse as though she had said something wrong. "Situations like mine? What exactly are you saying? What happened to me?"

"I'll go get the doctor. Maybe she can explain it better to you," she said leaving the room abruptly.

Theresa tried to wait patiently for the doctor, but it was no use. It was impossible for her to stay still, but seeing as how she was in restrains she had no choice. She didn't let the restrains stop her from trying to break free. She tried squirming her way out of them, but it was no use. She was a prisoner and for a moment she remembered the time she felt as though she was his prisoner.

Theresa had been busy the previous week picking out a dress and getting ready for an important banquet that was being held in Fox's honor. Fox, or the rather the Cranes, had placed a large donation to a nearby children's hospital in his name and to show how much they appreciated it they were going to dedicate the new wing, which they were building with the money donated, to Fox. Theresa was both very excited and proud. She of course had no idea that Fox didn't make the donation, and in fact he would have not made one on his own.

Fox had been called into the office for an emergency meeting the night of the banquet. For the past few weeks Fox had been called in for emergency meetings and business trips, of course always leaving Theresa behind. Though Theresa understood Fox's urgency to be there, she didn't always like it. She had her own mixed feelings on what was really going on, but Fox always said that they were handling a very important business deal and Fox was the key player, which required his constant presence.

"Miss Theresa," Emma, they're maid, said knocking on Theresa's bedroom door, "you look very elegant this evening. I'm sure Mr. Crane won't be able to keep you at his side tonight."

"Thank you, Emma," she said smiling back with such sincerity. It had taken Theresa hours to get ready, but it seemed worth it as she stood before her mirror looking on with delight. "Oh I almost forgot my gloves," she said turning around to see Emma standing behind her with the gloves already in her hands. "Thank you," she said as she slowly slide them up to her elbows. Theresa took her place before her mirror once again as she placed her hands before her, one over the other, and turned to the side.

"It fits perfectly," Emma said admiringly. Emma looked up to Theresa. One day she hoped to be just as beautiful and intelligent as her.

Theresa just smiled kindly as she stood admiring her beautiful white gown that Whitney had helped her make. Theresa searched for a dress everywhere, but none seemed to fit her the right way. They all fit her petite figure, but they just didn't seem to say "Theresa."

Theresa remained standing before the mirror, but her attention quickly shot elsewhere as she heard Fox's car drive up in their driveway. Picking up the bottom of her dress so she wouldn't fall, Theresa rushed over and peaked out the window. What appeared to be a very angry and stressed out Fox stepped out from his car and headed in through the main entrance. Theresa rushed down the stairs, anxiously wanting to show off her dress to him.

Theresa stood at the bottom of the stairs before Fox, turning around so he could see every inch of her beautiful dress. "Fox, I'm so glad you came home when you did," she said trying placing a kiss on his cheek, but failing as usual as he turned his face away.. "You...you need to change for the banquet. It's almost time to leave and..."

Fox looked at Theresa as though she was crazy. "Whoever gave you the idea that you're coming with me?"

"Well, Fox, we're engaged. I just thought that..."

"You just thought what? Huh? That just because I have somewhere to go, you're going to come with me? No, Theresa," he said shaking his head and index finger at her. "I'll tell you when and where to be if and when I need you. Do you understand?" Theresa remained silent as the single tear drop rolled down her cheek. "Do you understand me? Shall I say it in Spanish for you?" He said becoming louder and more agitated with her.

"Yes," she said turning her head away from him he tried kissing her cheek this time.

Fox just chuckled and shook his head. He didn't have time to play with her games. "Now go upstairs and take off that ridiculous looking dress."

"I made this ridiculous looking dress!" She cried out as her temper seemed to reach it's peak. "You wouldn't know that though because you never pay attention to me. You treat me as a child, Fox. If this is how it's going to be, then I want nothing to do with you," she shot at him like venom.

"What did you say?" he asked not believing his own ears.

"You heard me," she said as her tears began to dry. "I won't and I don't have to repeat myself in your presence and in no one's in fact."

Fox gave a little laugh this time as he moved closer to her. "Think you're so damn smart?" he said before striking her in the face. Theresa fell to the ground, but she did not cry. She could feel the side of her face pounding and though it hurt she still did not cry.  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you crying?" he asked mockingly.

"I won't ever shed a tear for you," she said as she stared the beast in his eyes with determination and confidence.

"Come here," he said beginning to drag her by her legs up the stairs. Theresa cried and screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He was just being ignorant. Fox dragged Theresa all the way to her room, where he threw her on the bed and began ripping apart her dress. Theresa broke down in tears, but she wasn't going back on her word. She didn't cry because he hurt her or that he was treating her lower than dirt. Instead she cried because he tore apart her dress. Yes, it was only a dress, but she put her whole heart into that dress and when he destroyed it, he destroyed the love she once had for him. Never again could she ever love him the same.

As Theresa wiped a tear from her eye she vowed once again, "Never, Fox. Never." 


	5. Chapter 5

Fox's thoughts seemed to wander aimlessly as he sat anxiously waiting to hear any news on Theresa's condition. He sighed restlessly as he placed his head into his hands and ran his fingers over his forehead. The only thing he had been told was that Theresa had fallen victim to an overdose of some kind. An overdose to what still remained a mystery to him. Guilt began to subside his conscience as he questioned what was going on. Could he be the reason for Theresa's overdose? In all the time that Fox knew Theresa he never would have guessed that things could be bad enough for her to turn to other means.

Fox had gone against hospital rules as he snuck in and peaked in on Theresa. There he saw her laying in distress, looking helpless. Her eyes crying for some help, but no one around to help her. She laid there tied in restraints, looking almost like a prisoner and that's when it hit Fox. The little dreamer he had once known was gone, never to be seen again from now on. She had escaped a lot time ago, never stopping once to look back. The girl she once was seemed to never even existed. The painful sight of her tore at Fox's heart, the guilt starting to spread to his heart. He just shook his head and tried to forget that he wasn't responsible for this, but he couldn't shake his guilt.

"You'll do as I say, Fox...that is if you want to run Crane Industries one day," Alistair said in his non-threatening tone of voice as he smiled, exhaling the intoxicating fumes from one of his precious, yet illegal Cuban cigars.

"What am I suppose to tell her?" Fox asked as he pounded his fists in frustration against his desk. "She's been waiting all week for this night and I can't just tell her that she's not allowed to go."

Alistair watched on as he laughed mercilessly at Fox. "You're a Crane, are you not?" Alistair waited as Fox answered by nodding his head. "Well, then it's simple. Be a Crane for christsake and begin treating her like a Crane's woman. That's all she is Fox, a woman. Women are only good for two things. And as much as I hate saying it, it's becoming very hard to find a woman who can do just one of their duties properly," he sighed while dying out his cigar on a photo of Theresa, which Fox had sitting on his desk. "She's only here to help you produce an heir and to satisfy you in the ways which you deem fit."

"I don't look at Theresa like that," he said standing up for her. "Theresa is different from all of the other girls I've dated. Yes, she's beautiful and gorgeous. I mean those words are insignificant in describing her beauty. Not only is she that, but she's intelligent, extremely talented, and to top it all off she has a pure heart of gold. I don't know how, but I've managed to make her love me. Someone like her with a guy like me," Fox laughed as a smile crept onto his face, "who would have thought?" Alistair just stood staring at Fox as though he had a screw or two loose. "Listen," he said redirecting his thoughts, "Theresa has to go with me to that banquet tonight. I won't go without her."

"Fine, Fox. If you feel so strongly about it that's perfectly fine. I always told Julian that I rather have Ethan running CI once day. He does have more experience," he smiled like the cat who just stole the canary. Fox was a pawn in his game and foolishly Fox was falling for every attack.

The intensity in the rival between Fox and Ethan could be felt by anyone. It was no secret that Fox and Ethan didn't get along that well. Fox most of Fox's life everything was handed to Ethan on a silver platter, while Fox worked hard, trying to just prove himself worthy of his family's love and trust. Fox could not live with himself if he knew that he handed over CI to Ethan. He vowed as a teenager to never let Ethan have anything that he wanted. Why should he back out on that vow now?

"I'll be there tonight..." Fox said looking Alistair in the eyes, "alone."

center/center

Fox seemed a million miles away on his drive home. He always waited anxiously to arrive home, but tonight he dreaded having to break Theresa's heart. He wasn't sure of what he should say to her. He tried playing it all out in his head, but no matter what he said or did, the outcome was the same...her heart would be broken. As Fox passed through the huge, black, metal entrance gates, he could feel his conscience consume more guilt. It would be only a few more moments until he was inside with her. What should he do? There was no way he could let Ethan win, but also didn't want to break Theresa's heart. "Just one of a Crane's many obstacles," Fox told himself miserably as he turned the engine of his car off. Fox glanced out his window and saw her peaking out at him. The smile on her face made what he was about to do more unbearable. Fox quickly turned away, trying to hide his anger from her, as he made his way inside.

Fox watched Theresa dance with delight down the stairs. She was breath taking and it was killing him that he couldn't take her with him. If ever there was a time when he was proud of her it was now. She was everything he wanted in a wife and more, she was perfect.

"Fox, I'm so glad you came home when you did," she said trying placing a kiss on his cheek, but failing as usual as he turned his face away. Fox wanted to feel her lips upon him, but he was about to become a monster and she should stay far away from this monster he thought. "You...you need to change for the banquet." he saw the fear and concern in her eyes come out. She couldn't hide the fact that his recent behavior was frightening her a bit. It's almost time to leave and..."

"Whoever gave you the idea that you're coming with me?" he said acting as though she was crazy.

"Well, Fox, we're engaged," she said laughing and showing a little smile. "I just thought that..." she said not staring him in the eyes. She dared not to stare him in the eyes.

"You just thought what? Huh? That just because I have somewhere to go, you're going to come with me? No, Theresa," he said shaking his head and index finger at her. "I'll tell you when and where to be if and when I need you. Do you understand?" Theresa remained silent as the single tear drop rolled down her cheek. "Do you understand me? Shall I say it in Spanish for you?" He said becoming louder and acting as though he was growing more aggravated with her.

"Yes," she said turning her head away from him as he tried kissing her cheek this time.

Fox had watched the excitement, the joy, everything disappear from her eyes. He had succeeded the first part in Alistair's plan, he broke Theresa heart. He continued to play it off by laughing and saying, "Now go upstairs and take off that ridiculous looking dress."

"I made this ridiculous looking dress!" She cried out as her temper seemed to reach it's peak. "You wouldn't know that though because you never pay attention to me. You treat me as a child, Fox. If this is how it's going to be, then I want nothing to do with you," she shot at him like venom.

Fox had lied. He didn't think it was ridiculous, he thought it was beautiful and even more beautiful because she was wearing it. What Theresa said was untrue. Fox paid much attention to her, only she didn't always know. At night when Theresa was sleeping peacefully in her room Fox would sneak inside and sit in the chair beside her bed to watch her breathing. Watching her in moments like that were his favorite.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You heard me," she said as her tears began to dry. "I won't and I don't have to repeat myself in your presence and in no one's in fact."

Something came over Fox. He didn't know what it was then, but after much thought he came to the conclusion that it was the Crane blood in him that caused him to act out in such a manner. Fox gave a little laugh as he moved closer to her. "Think you're so damn smart?" he said before striking her in the face. Theresa fell to the ground, but she did not cry. She could feel the side of her face pounding and though it hurt she still did not cry. "What's wrong? Why aren't you crying?" he asked mockingly, though he began feeling regret and guilt over what he had just done.

"I won't ever shed a tear for you," she said as she staring him in the eyes. He could see her confidence and determination shinning through her eyes as she vowed that. He wanted to apologize, to make things right between them, but...Ethan and Crane Industries stood in his way.

"Come here," he said beginning to drag her by her legs up the stairs. Theresa cried and screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen, though he desperately wanted to. Fox dragged Theresa all the way to her room, where he threw her on the bed and began ripping apart her dress. Theresa broke down in tears, but she wasn't going back on her word. She didn't cry because he hurt her or that he was treating her lower than dirt. Instead she cried because he tore apart her dress. Yes, it was only a dress, but she put her whole heart into that dress and when he destroyed it, he destroyed the love she once had for him. Never again could she ever love him the same.

Fox left Theresa as an emotional wreck in her room. He took her key and locked her inside so that she wouldn't leave. And as he placed it in his breast pocket, he slid down against the door until he reached the floor. A tear escaped from his eye as he silently cried, "I'm so sorry, Theresa." 


	6. Chapter 6

Theresa laid down on the stiff, uncomfortable hospital bed impatiently waiting for the doctor. She desperately wanted to know what was going on with her. She wanted to know everything from why she was there to why she must be tied down. Theresa's main concern was her children though. Where were they? Who was watching after them? Since that disturbing dream, Theresa felt extremely uncomfortable. She wondered what would happen to her children if anything ever happened to her. She would be damned if they were raised by Fox. The Cranes possessed a deadly poison. Unfortunately for Theresa, she was infected with it the moment her infatuation with Ethan began. The poison caused Theresa to grow old, and quite bitter for her young age. She was forced not to trust anyone. For her, there was no Crane that she could ever trust.

Theresa closed her eyes as she gently bit the bottom of her lip and hung her head in shame. Just the mere thought that Crane blood ran through her children made her teeth cringe. 'How could I have let myself get involve with another Crane?' she thought regrretfully. She hated herself, she hated that she had infected her own children with the Crane blood. 'What kind of a mother allows her children to be punished like that?'

After waiting for what seemed like an hour to Theresa, which in fact was only 10 minutes, Eve came in to check on Theresa.

"Please, Dr. Russell: Theresa began her plead, "what's going on with me?"

Eve knew Theresa, she had for the longest time, but she didn't know who the girl laying before her was. She was so different, so fragile. Looking into Theresa's big, brown eyes she knew she had no choice, but to tell her the honest truth. She wasn't going to try and hide anything or sugarcoat it. Theresa needed to hear it and if anyone should tell her it should be someone she at least knows. Her mother was gone, as was the rest of her family. Eve figured it was the best thing if she broke it down gently to her.

"Theresa, honey, have you been feeling a little depressed? You know, with the whole divorce and all?" she asked as she took a seat next to Theresa and felt for her pulse.

"No, not depressed," she said sounding as though she was going through something else, which made Eve wonder what it was. "I love my children, Dr. Russell, and Fox..." she paused as her caged up tears and fear began to break free. "Well you know...he's trying to take them away from me. He wants me to have nothing to do with them. Dr. Russell, I don't think I can live without them."

Eve looked on at Theresa with such empathy. She understood what it was like to lose a child. She hated seeing it happen to anyone, no matter what. She knew that Theresa was a good mother, but after this she wasn't so sure the courts would agree. "I know, honey," she said as she put a fake smile on her face. It was impossible to smile in instances like this.

"I've been feeling angry and...and well hurt," she said confiding in a woman who was like a second mother to her. "I can't lose them. I just can't." Theresa's thoughts quickly changed directions as she finally asked "Why am I here? What happened?"

"Theresa, I'm not going to lie to you," Eve said with a look of serious concern in her eyes. "You were brought into the emergency room for a drug overdose. We found a drug in your system that your doctor didn't seem to prescribe for you. Theresa, where did you get those pills?"

Theresa couldn't believe it, she had overdosed. She felt so ashamed, and so small, insignificant. She felt as though she was being surrounded by this big world that was only out to get her. Theresa wanted to run, she wanted to avoid what had happened, she wanted to go home, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon.

"Theresa, where did you get those pills?" she asked Theresa once more.

Theresa's mind went blank. She had nothing to say. She silently stared off, just wishing to wake up and find out that this is, or rather that her whole life was just one big nightmare. Her breathing became more intense as she struggle not to have a nervous breakdown. Tears crept out from the corner of her eyes as she began to look terrified. "No, no," she cried quietly to herself as she swayed back and forth. "This can't be happening, it can't be happening," she said in denial while biting her lower lip.

Eve could see that Theresa was not in her right mind. She wanted to help her, but first she needed to calm her down. Eve went in a drawer and pulled out a syringe. A nurse had brought a vile of some kind of medication to Eve, and Eve quickly filled up the syringe. Theresa grew wild as she saw Eve approaching her with the syringe in her hands. She cried out for Eve not to come near her. With every step Eve took, Theresa grew more wild and terrified. "Please just leave me alone," she cried loud enough for people in the waiting room nearby to hear.

Fox was one of the people in the waiting room. His attention shot up like some kind of an animal as he heard Theresa's cries. He rushed over to her room, but by the time he got there Theresa was quietly asleep. Fox stood looking confused at Eve. He swore that he had just heard her crying.

"What happened? he asked quietly as he made his way inside Theresa's room. He stood away from her though, he kept his distance, least she should awake.

"Fox, can I speak to you in my office?" Fox nodded his head as he followed Eve. Eve closed office door and told everyone that she was no to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. "Please, sit down," she told Fox as she took a seat across from him. "Fox, Theresa is on a path to suffering a nervous breakdown. She's not very stable right now. I had to give her something to calm her down. Now, I know you two aren't married anymore, but even so I'm sure you still care for her deep down in your heart."

"Of course I do," he replied quickly, "I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't. Dr. Russell, she's the mother of my two children. No matter what we're always going to have a bond."

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled weakly as she studied Fox's eyes and expressions. "I want to ask you something, Fox, so please try and be honest. You say that you care about her, and if that's true why are you filing for full custody of Alex and Alexis?" Fox quickly arose to his feet and headed for the door. He didn't want to hear Eve lecture him, as everyone else in his family, friends, and all of Harmony had been doing. "Don't you understand what this is doing to her?" Eve shouted at him as he left her office, slamming the door behind him. "She'll lose her mind yet," Eve said quietly to herself once he had gone.

Fox was so aggravated by now that he took a wrong turn while trying to leave the hospital. He stood in the middle of the hallway trying to figure out which way he needed to go. He noticed that where he was seemed familiar and that's when it hit him, Theresa's room was to the left of him. Fox head told him to leave, after all he knew which way was out now, but his heart told him something else. Fox found his feet leading him directly to Theresa's room. He leaned forward against the doorway as he watched Theresa begin to wake up. He knew that he should go before she woke up, but his feet were as though they were plastered to the ground. He smiled as he heard her groggy moans. He remembered hearing those same moans after a peaceful night's rest. Fox couldn't help but remember her waking up beside him and placing a kiss every morning on his cheek. That was in the far past though. A long time ago before he let Alistair run his life. "Dammit," Fox whispered quietly to himself as he turned around about to leave.

"Fox?" Theresa said softly as her headache pounded throughout her whole head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to relieve some of the pain, but with no such luck. Fox too took a deep breath and closed his eyes before turning around to face her. He turned around and smiled as she called him over. "Please, sit down, Fox," she said calmly. Fox figured that whatever Eve had given her had helped. She was calm for the first time in a long time and even she knew it. "Fox, I know things didn't work out between us and I'm sorry. It's not all your fault. If only you knew."

"Knew what?" he asked wondering what she was talking about. Fox had to wonder though if it was just the medication talking.

"Nothing, Fox. It doesn't matter now. But what does matter is we share two children, Fox. Now I don't know what you think of me or how you feel towards me, but I needed to ask a favor of you."

"What can I do?" he asked with little doubt that he could help her.

"If I could get out of this bed I would get on my hands and knees, Fox. Please, don't take Alex and Alexis from me," she cried as she pleaded with him.

"I should have known that's what you wanted. It's always about what you want. I'm sorry, Theresa. I can't help you. I'm going to do anything that I have to in order to keep you from them. I'm sorry" he said coldly as he left abruptly, leaving Theresa to wonder if her worst fear would come true.

center/center

After much convincing, Theresa finally convinced Eve that she was not trying to kill her self, just merely trying to get rid of her headache. She told her that she only took three and that her body must have reacted badly. Eve persisted in keep Theresa overnight at least to try and talk to someone about her problems, but Theresa again convinced her that she would be better off in her home surrounded by her children. "They're the best medicine, Dr. Russell."

Theresa decided to walk home, even though Eve didn't think it was such a great idea. She need to clear her head and just think about what she was going to do. She walked around in the fridget cold, not having an exact destination. Whitney was watching the children and she had told Theresa to take her time coming home, so she did.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight

Whenever Theresa went, someone always stared at her. They all knew who she was and what had been happening to her. They felt sorry for her, but Theresa felt as though they all looked down on her. She felt so dirty, so ashamed of herself and of the life she had created for her children. She looked up to see the sky aligned with a beautiful display of stars. Theresa laid her eyes on a small star which was out further than the other ones. It reminded her so much of herself. So small, so alone. Closing her eyes she whispered softly, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight." Theresa paused as to what she wanted to wish for. There seemed like a million things she could wish for, but only one would help right now. "I wish to turn back time. Turn it back to when my obsession with Ethan first began."

If she could do it all over again she would have kept herself at a distance from any of the Cranes. She would have kept her dreams of being a fashion designer alive. She would have gone to college and eventually moved away from Harmony. But that's her silly dream now and you can't turn back time. She sighed restlessly knowing that her wish would go not granted.

in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there

Theresa made her way to the beach, where it was cold, unfriendly, and deserted. Even though, it seemed like an old friend to her. "So many memories," she sighed miserably. Theresa opened her purse and searched for the bottle of pills. She placed five of them in her the palm of her hand before falling onto the cold, sand. "What am I doing?" she cried out, hoping that God was listening to her suffering. "Are you happy? My life is a mess, I want to die. I only have my children left and if you let him take them from me I'll die." Theresa placed her left hand over her mouth as she stared down at the pink pills in the palm of her hand "No," she said as she shook her head and regained her composure. Theresa stepped closer to the water, letting the waves of the icy water crash at her feet. "No more," she said as she tossed all of the pink pills into the water. "I won't inflict my children or myself with anymore pain."

so tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

It was past 10:30 at night when Theresa walked down the main street. She felt somewhat calmer, but there was still this air surrounding her that made it impossible to be free from of all her worries. As she passed a book store she noticed his face on the front page of the local newspaper. She could feel the Crane poison running through her veins and very soul. How she despised him! There the papers were, trying to make him out to be the victim of this whole thing. Theresa had to laugh, but her laughter quickly faded as she remembered that he was going to take her babies from her. She need help, but what could she do. She glanced around hoping for an answer to appear just out of nowhere, and much to her surprise it did. She walked into the book store and picked up a copy of the New York Times. "Dylan?" she smiled, raising her brow with a mischievous glimmer in her brown eyes.

in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here 


	7. Chapter 7

After tucking the children into bed, Theresa collapsed on her own bed with a huge grin appearing across her face. She had found the solution to her problem, but now she needed to make sure it would all come together. 'Dylan,' she thought as the grin on her face grew even wider. The memories in her mind seemed to race whenever she thought of him. It had been so long since she last saw him and the way things turned out between them made Theresa wonder if he would even help her. As she searched her room for his phone number she recalled that one cold and lonely January night.

A layer of light snow had fallen, completely covering every inch of the ground. The cold, crisp January wind blew, sweeping through the tree branches as the sun began to set early, leaving a sky full of warm and friendly pinks and gold as the sun drew to an end for the night. The pace at which the snowflakes fell began to speed up a bit as the size of them did as well. The moon was almost full and as the night drew closer, love or something like it could be heard floating through the air.

With watchful eyes he sat studying her every move, watching her hips sway from side to side as she sensually slid her tongue along her lips, making them moist. There was no need to tell either of them what kind of effect they made on each other. Each of them possessed a certain something that drove the other crazy from sexual tension.

They had the chance to give in to the attraction that was between them both. Fox was off to London on another one of his business trips. Theresa found Fox traveling more and more these days and with him not around her the spot beside her at night became quite lonely. Too lonely for Theresa's liking.

She dragged her finger playfully along the marble counter top as she walked past him with her swaying hips, giving him a wink and wicked smile as well while looking like the devil herself. He wouldn't let her get away that easy though. He grabbed a hold of her hand and quickly spun her around so she was facing him directly in the eyes. She stared up into his green eyes as he looked down into her big, brown eyes. An instant connection between them made it seem as though they were old friends and that their souls were roaming this earth in different bodies. At last they had found each other, even if it was just for that one night.

"We can't do this," Dylan said moving closer, craving her voluptuous lips just to touch his. "You're married," he reminded her half carelessly. Married women were not exactly Dylan Banning's type, but she...she was too perfect to pass up getting to know.

"And you're his best friend," she smiled, turning her back to him, as her brow arose. She took control and wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist. They were only inches apart and she could feel him breathing down the back of her neck. She wanted nothing more for him to take her into the bedroom. It had been so long since she last ached so much for someone's touch. How could he or any man in their right mind deny her of that?

With her heart fluttering wildly, she grabbed his face in her hands and began to stroke his mouth to ecstasy. Her moans managed to escape her mouth as her tongue caressed his, invoking emotions that neither one of them knew existed. Theresa moved forward, pushing him to the floor, as their tongues continued to explore one another's mouth. Dylan laid on top of the hard, cold wooden floor as her petite figure found refuge on him.

"Wait..." he said breathlessly as he pulled his lips away from her. It almost seemed sinful for him to do such a thing. Theresa looked at him with wonder and awe as she tried to figure out what his next actions would be. His fingers moved upwards to her shirt. He tucked his fingers underneath her shirt as he gently began to pull it over her head. She slid each strap down each shoulder, doing it slowly to drive him even more crazy. She leaned forward as her voluptuous breasts were revealed before his eye for the first time. With Fox she had felt somewhat shy, but with Dylan it didn't matter.

They expected to have some kind of an interruption, but not one so soon. As Dylan slipped out from his shirt the phone on the end table rang. Theresa groaned as she picked herself up and answered the phone.

"Hello," she said half out of breath.

"Theresa, honey, I'm calling to let you know our plane is about to land," Fox said as he gazed down at a picture of Theresa. He longed to see her face, to kiss her lips. It had been a little over three weeks since he last saw her and the distance between them was now taking a toll on him.

"Really?" she smiled as Dylan sensually placed kisses along her neck. Fox and Dylan were exact opposites when it came to making love. Dylan made Theresa feel so worthy. She felt like a queen with him, where as with Fox she felt like his whore. When he wanted it, she gave it to him unquestioningly. That's not real love and Theresa new it, but still she went along with it. After all she had taken a vow.

"I miss you," he said, "I can't wait until Monday. I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go."

"I miss you too, baby. Listen I've got to go. I hear Little Ethan calling me. I'll talk to you real soon. Bye," and before Fox had a chance to say anything else she had hung up. Turning her attention to Dylan once more she asked, "Now where were we?"

I woke up today in London As the plane was touching down And all I could think about was monday And maybe ill be back around

Monday. It was the only day that seemed to matter to Fox very much. After waiting over three weeks to see her, the wait would finally be over on Monday. 'Just 4 more days,' he thought with excitement. He promised while sitting through one of many boring business meetings that the first thing he was going to do when he got home was hold her in his arms. Fox knew Theresa had her own suspicions as to what Fox was really up to. He only wished that Alistair would permit him to bring her along with him.

'No wives are allowed on business trips,' he explained to Fox quite clearly soon after he and Theresa were married.

Since Alistair didn't allow it, Fox didn't know how to prove his loyalty to her. He wanted her to trust him fully, but he even admitted that in his case it seemed hard to do.

If this keeps me away much longer I dont know what i will do You've got to understand its a hard life That im going through

Fox glanced up at the sky, and as one star seemed to stick out for him he said softly to himself, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight..." Fox paused for a moment. He didn't need to wish for anything material, the Cranes had plenty of money to satisfy him in that area, but the one thing the Cranes couldn't prevent was something happening to prevent him staying away from home any longer. Fox was exhausted physically and mentally from his long trip. The only thing he wanted to do was go home. He wasn't sure what he would do if he had to stay away any longer. He did consider leaving CI. He knew it was taking a toll on him and his marriage, but he also knew that he was trying to be somebody. He wanted people to know him not just as a Crane heir but something more. But still...he wanted to be with his wife more often.

Theresa understood that Fox was needed away from home at times, but what she didn't understand was why she couldn't go with him. There were so many aspects about Fox's job that she didn't understand. She wanted to understand, so that she could be there to support him, but she was constantly being left in the dark.

And when the night falls in around me I dont think ill make it through Ill use your light to guide the way Cause all I think about is you

As Fox collapsed in the first seat he saw in his hotel room, he pulled out the picture of Theresa that he had. The picture was becoming faded and the paper was worn out. Fox had taken that picture with him everywhere he traveled. If she couldn't be there in person, she would be there with him in some way. He studied the photo carefully of her, that way he could picture every strand of hair, every inch of her face while he slept. The nights were the hardest for him. It was always then when he considered leaving CI the most. He loved the power which came with the job, but he wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle.

Well L.A is getting kinda crazy And New York is getting kinda cold I keep my head from geting lazy I just cant wait to get back home

No matter where Fox traveled to it wasn't home. They could easily have become his home, but there was one thing that none of the cities or countries he went to had...and that was her. Fox was sick of traveling, he was actually growing to despise it. He had been anxiously counting down the days until he would return. Getting home as all he seemed to think about.

And all these days I spend away Ill make up for this I swear I need your love to hold me up When its all too much to bear

Fox thought about the different ways in which he could make this up to Theresa. Material things he knew was not the way to go. What he needed was time alone with her. He found that impossible though with Alistair breathing down his neck every moment. Theresa had been there always for him, no matter how he may have hurt her.

And when the night falls in around me I dont think ill make it through Ill use your light to guide the way Cause all I think about is you

Fox climbed into bed. It was not his own, but still Theresa would be with him. Before turning off the lights, Fox kissed Theresa's picture and laid it beside him on a pillow, which laid on the side that Theresa always slept on. "Good night, Theresa," he said turning out the lights.

Theresa's fingers trembled with fear as she dialed the old familiar number. She hadn't been so nervous in a long time. This phone call held her future and everything would work out just fine as long as he agreed to help her.

"Hello?" she heard a deep, familiar voice say.

Theresa sat blankly staring down at the phone. What was she doing? Could she possibly be doing this? She snapped back once realizing that this was her only hope. "Dylan?"

"Yes, whose this?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his golden brown locks of hair.

"It's me...Theresa."

"Theresa," he said startled a bit. She had his attention though. He wondered what she could possibly want of him. Things had been so awkward between them towards the end of their affair. She broke his heart, making it almost impossible for him to ever love again.

"I need your help," she said slowly. "When we slept together, it was around the time I became pregnant. Now I'm not sure if you've been keeping up with the papers, but Fox and I are..."

"Divorced," he said finishing her sentence. "I've been keeping up with you, Theresa. I wanted to hop on the first flight to Harmony when I found out, but I wasn't sure how you would feel," he honestly told her the words she wanted to hear.

She smiled as she continued on asking her favor, "Yes, well then you must know that Fox is trying to keep me from my children. Listen, Dylan, Alex and Alexis might not be Fox's. They might be yours."

"Are you sure?" he asked now more shocked than ever. Just thinking that he could be a father, a father of Theresa's children in fact sent excitement throughout his body. For once in the longest time, he found himself smiling.

"I'm positive. I've always thought that, but since I was with Fox I didn't want to ruin our marriage."

Dylan laughed interrupting her, "So if I'm their father, you can keep them, right?"

"Yes," she said so softly that he barely heard her.

"And if I'm not the father...?"

"If you're not, you will be. I'll just change the DNA tests and that will be that. I can't do it without you though."

Dylan thought for a moment. She needed him and just maybe now that she was single, there could be hope for them both. Without much hesitation he said, "I'll help you." A deal with the devil was made and was about to ruin the lives of many people. 


End file.
